A process which contains converting propylene into propylene oxide and cumyl alcohol using cumene hydroperoxide obtained by oxidation of cumene, as an oxygen carrier; obtaining cumene by hydrogenolysis of cumyl alcohol; and using the cumene repeatedly, is disclosed in WO 01/05778A, or the like.